relanorfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
These are the player characters used in the world of Relanor Waleak Blood Drinker :Player: James I :Status: Deceased :A Half-Orc Barbarian whose primary weapon was a greatsword, he served his home country of Orcnasium in the military. During his time in the military, he rose to be the commander of a small squad of troops. However, Waleak hated the orderlyness of the military, and decided to abandon his post in a chaotic battle. His body was never found at the body, so the country of Orcnasium assumes Waleak to be either K.I.A. or a P.O.W. After ditching his military duties, the self-proclaimed Blood Drinker joined a wandering tribes of nomads, where he learned the ways of the Barbarian. The tribe was more of a come and go as you please group, so he never made many friends. One day, while the tribe was passing by a town, Waleak met the rest of the party at their favorite tavern, thought that they were a nice group of people, and decided that it was his time to leave the tribe. He worsips the imaginary god Khorne. Due to his being a Khornite, his battle cry would typically be "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" with the phrase, "AND SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!", sometimes added to that. Also a tennant of his relition, Waleak hates users of arcane magic, because it is deemed cowardly. :Waleak's adventures with the party were short, only participating in two quests before his unfortunate death when the party was almost done with their second quest. While in the Troglodite Caves, Waleak had a fit of stupidity and thought that they were entering the mouth of a dragon, from which he never recovered. His notable actions in there were him pouring a chest full of guts and entrails on himself to make himself more intimidating, as well as diving into a pool of what could only be assumed as blood, right before facing the main boss of the dungeon. In the haunted mansion, Waleak almsot got his party members killed by messing around with a science station that he had no idea about. He also managed to speak with a bunch of devils that were in the mansion, but never got any useful information out of them. The story of Waleak Blood Drinker ends in the room to the east of the entrance to the mansion, where he stepped on a lightning trap, and then got finished off by a suit of armor that suddenly sprang alive. Peren Liadon :Player: James I :Status: Alive :Peren is a Wood Elf Rogue, who duel weilds shortswords, and has a light crossbow as a backup ranged weapon. He is especially good in the Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Search, and Acrobatics skills. He's a charlatan, a professional talker (although not quite as high up as politicians). Peren considers himself a patron of the finer things in life, such as delicate wines, fine jewelery, and beautiful music. He has a distaste for Dwarves, even more so than most other Elves. Peren finds Dwarves to be smelly, distasteful drunkards. :Peren has yet to go on any adventures, as the party has not met him yet.